Eu te amo pra sempre
by SweetYume
Summary: "...porque eu não aguento mais imaginar que você está sofrendo por mim... Eu não quero mais as suas lágrimas e os seus pesares. Eu só quero que você sorria! Eu te amo pra sempre..." Musa e Riven


Oi graciinhas :3 Tudo bem com vcs?

Aqui vai uma nova fic que eu escrevi sobre a Musa e o Riven...

Eu gostei, espero que vocês também gostem!

Boa Leitura

* * *

_"-Riven!"_

_"- Hum?"_

_"- Você esqueceu de novo? Hoje é o nosso aniversário de casamento!"_

_"- É?"_

Esse era o casal mais feliz que eu conhecia. Aliás, acredito firmemente que eles seriam eternizados e quem sabe, canonizados, por sofrerem de uma atração química e física mútua. Corrijam-me se eu estiver errado. Eles eram tão perfeitos... Hoje em dia é difícil arranjar uma cara metade, quem diria formar um casal que sofresse milhares de reações atrativas. É mais simples ocorrer certas reações biológicas entre um casal que qualquer coisa, se é que me entendem. Mas eu estou aqui pra falar um pouco sobre o romance entre meu grande amigo Riven, com Musa, o grande amor de sua vida.

_"- Aniversário de casamento... grande coisa... "_

Talvez o Riven não seja o típico príncipe encantado. Sinceramente, quando me casar com a Tecna, serei um marido mil vezes melhor que ele.

_"- RIVEN!"_

E a Musa, nem sei o que falar. Ela era engraçada e divertida. É a melhor amiga da minha namorada até hoje... apesar do que aconteceu...

Mas voltando ao casal, ja estão juntos a 5 anos, se casaram muito precocemente (18 aninhos)... A história desses dois não é tão fácil de ser contada, redigida ou qualquer coisa assim. Fora que eu não sou tão bom com palavras como com matematica...

Mas vamos lá!

Depois que, em uma missão, fomos para o planeta Terra, as meninas decidiram ficar por lá... Eu, Riven, Sky, Brendon e Helia tivemos que aceitar este destino, se quisemos ficar com nossas doces namoradas. Entre nós, Riven e Musa foram os primeiros a se casar... Os dois eram opostos em quase tudo: Musa abraçava/ beijava/ grudava e todos aqueles melaços possíveis no Riven, em público e quando estavam sozinhos. Já ele preferia mostrar seu amor quando estavam sozinhos, sem que qualquer idiota pudesse ouvir.

Eles moravam em grande apartamento em Gardenia, enquanto eu e Tecna, morávamos no apartamento do lado.

Antes de conhecer Musa, Riven era o cara mais mal-humorado que eu poderia ter conhecido.

Se ele tivesse licença para matar, eu estaria ferrado.

Conheci-o por acaso na torre vermelha, escola para especialistas. Perguntei se podíamos ser colegas de quarto. Foi a coisa mais retardada que eu já fiz, e olha que eu já fiz _muitas_ coisas retardadas nessa vida.

Quando Riven conheceu Musa... Poderia dizer que foi amor à primeira vista... para Musa, é claro. Porque Riven estava namorando com a Darcy, uma das Trix... Ele comentou, depois que Musa foi embora, que gostaria de manter a máxima distância dela. Até chegou a falar que se a visse novamente, não hesitaria em pular de um penhasco. Ou da parte mais alta da Torre de Vermelha. Foram muitos encontros e desencontros até que Riven caiu na armadilha amorosa. Rolou aquela química legal e fez-se o sol onde só havia as trevas. Eles namoraram por algum tempo e quando já estávamos estabelecidos neste planeta, decidiram se casar. Riven ja estava louco para ter alguns milhares de filhos e construir um time de futebol de pequenos bruxos e fadas, quando a voz talvez autoritária, ecoou em uma ordem:

_- Não vou ter filhos agora, Riven! Seja mais paciente!_

Aquela típica expressão franzida voltou à tona, só que ele não disse uma palavra. Acho que estaria pensando em castigos para Musa como "Sumir com o IPod dela", "Sem chocolate por um mês" ou até "Ameaçar um suicídio". Enfim, o sonho de criar um filho foi adiado até que a sua esposa mudasse de idéia.

Só que, como sabe, não veio filho algum em 5 anos.

Porém, essa foi a época de um auge profissional e pessoal para os dois. Musa saia em turnês cantando pelo mundo junto com as winx, graças a James Queen, produtor famoso que levou as meninas até a fama. Bom, tudo estava perfeito, afinal de contas. Perfeito até demais, eu diria.

Apesar dos apesares, Riven e Musa estavam extremamente felizes. Não só eles, mas todos nós, as winx, e os especialistas. Tudo estava correndo estremamente bem... Ninguém podia pensar que algo do tipo aconteceria... Não, não com Musa e Riven...

Musa faleceu 5 anos depois de seu casamento.

Acho que aquele foi o ponto final na história do Riven

Poucos sabiam que ela estava doente, inclusive que aquela doença iria matá-la logo. Ela não contou nem para Riven, nem para as winx, e nem para ninguém. Apenas ela e os médicos sabiam. Algumas semanas depois do seu enterro, Riven encontrou os papéis dos exames que ela fazia regularmente. Ele nunca iria achar, disse pra mim. Só acho que o que matou ainda mais ele, foi o fato de ter descoberto que ela estava grávida de dois meses. Foi por pouco que ele não morreu naquela tentativa estúpida de suicídio. Aí veio a época de culpa. Sabe quando bate a razão? Então. Ele se lamentava por ter sido tão egoísta e não ter entendido os sentimentos dela. Ela iria morrer. Era talvez lógico que não quisesse ter filhos.

Mas ele não percebeu... Depois que o Riven se deu conta disso, foi formando uma espécie de ápice para que tentasse novamente se matar. Depois de três semanas em que ele ficou "preso" em seu apartamento, eu resolvi visitá-lo. Já havia dado tempo suficiente para que se lamentasse. Musa não gostaria que a vida dele acabasse com a sua morte.

Eu gosto do Riven.

E tentei de tudo para que ele se sentisse melhor.

Foi quando um vídeo chegou a ele, no dia de seu aniversário, quatro semanas depois da morte dela.

Estávamos sentados no sofá do apartamento, assistindo a algum filme banal e idiota.

Dentro do embrulho, estava um vídeo.

Tratei logo de ver o aquilo, claro, enquanto Riven dava uma olhada no remetente.

Ele nunca foi de chorar, exceto quando as coisas se referiam a Musa.

Foi essa a minha surpresa, ao perceber que algumas lágrimas tímidas e discretas corriam livremente em seu rosto, enquanto suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos insistiam em focar o maldito remetente. O que quase não foi a minha surpresa, ao tirar o envelope de suas mãos e ler o que estava deixando-o tão fora de si "_De:_ _Musa/ Para: Riven"._ Iniciou-se outro drama... Riven continuou segurando o envelope, tentando acreditar.

Eu também não estava acreditando, para ser sincero, mas precisava tomar uma atitude, certo? Errado. Pelo menos foi isso que eu achei de princípio, quando aquele idiota tirou a fita das minhas mãos.

Riven recuperou a postura, foi até a porta e me mandou embora. Fiz cara feia, óbvio. Eu ia pra casa dele, na maior das boas vontades, e era assim que eu era tratado? Ótimo.

_- Eu só quero ver isso sozinho, Timmy..._

_- Melhor não. E se você resolver se atirar dessa janela? E eu não to brincando_

_- Você acha que eu me mataria?_

_- Depende. Eu sei muito bem que a Musa é doida... Vai saber o que não tem nessa fita..._

Aquela desgraça riu.

Sim, meu caro. Ele riu.

Mas não durou muito também. Achei melhor voltar a me sentar no sofá.

Coloquei o vídeo no aparelho e tirei o envelope das mãos dele.

_- Tudo bem, Riven?_

_- Tudo bem._

_- Promete uma coisa._

_- Anda logo..._

_- Se passar pela sua cabeça a idéia de se jogar da janela, por favor, me avise antes._

_- Ah, é? Por quê?_

_- Porque eu adoraria tirar a sua vida eu mesmo._

_- Oh, vou me lembrar disso quando tentar me suicidar novamente..._

Apertei o play e logo a sala foi enchida por uma doce voz

"_Hei, amor, aposto todos os meus CD's que você está com cara de acabado aí, né? Poxa, suas fãs vão ficar tão decepcionadas..._

_Percebeu, né? Olha só onde eu estou!_

_Sim, meu caro, no lugar onde fizemos as pazes quando terminamos por causa de você ser tão ciumento egoísta e... Deixa pra lá..._

_Você lembra?_

_Aposto que sim..._"

E o Riven começou a dizer que ela também era abusada e coisas do tipo

Nossa! Como foi que esses dois se casaram?

"_Então, Riven, eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi tão agradável assim. Tenho certeza que já achou os papéis dos exames e provavelmente me culpou por não ter te contado._

_Mas já imaginou se você soubesse?_

_Eu queria que os meus últimos anos fossem inesquecíveis._

_De fato, não tenho do que reclamar._

_Mas você, amor, não pode continuar com isso._

_Você ainda vive._

_E se quer saber, vive por nós dois!_

_Por isso, deixe de ser bobão e acabe de uma vez com o meu sofrimento!_

_Pode dar todas as minhas roupas e sapatos para a caridade..._ _Pode dar meus CD's, meu Ipod, e meu radio para as winx._

_Oh, isso é tão triste... Bom, não importa._

_Você precisa de espaço, afinal._

_Ah, não se esqueça de pegar as roupas do mês passado na lavanderia!_

_Você é um folgado, Riven!_

_Mas eu te amo!"._

Eu vigiava as reações dele com o canto dos olhos.

Aquilo era bem triste, mas sei lá.

A sensação de ver a Musa extremamente feliz e alegre, aparentemente o deixou aliviado.

Aliás, pareceu que ela só estava viajando, sabe?

_- Ué? Por que você parou? - Indaguei_

_- Vem aqui _

_- Espera! Você quer me levar pra cozinha para me assar ou alguma coisa assim, né?_

_- Claro. Eu sou canibal e esqueci de te avisar pra vir de banho tomado. Afinal, eu sou um fresco sem causa._

_- Riven... você me ofende!_

_- Você é tão tonto... Não sabe nem usar uma ironia direito... _

_- Vou marcar num papel quantas ofensas você profere por hora._

_- Pegue logo aquelas caixas do lado da TV e traga pra cá. Vou fazer o que a Musa falou e guardar todos os Cd's dela para dar para as meninas depois_

_-... Por quê?_

_- Eu conheço a minha mulher. Onde quer que ela esteja provavelmente está dando chilique._

Ele separou todos os Cd's dela, e então apertou play no DVD

"_Já tirou tudo, né?_

_Aposto que nenhuma mulher te conhece melhor que eu, eu espero!_

_E bom... Aqui é um bom lugar, não acha?_

_Clima friozinho, casinha de madeira no meio de uma paisagem exoticamente preservada... Os passaros cantando de forma tão linda! Os sons desse lugar são incriveis!_

_Olha só essas flores, Riven! Aposto que você adoraria estar aqui!_

_Sabe o cheiro que isso aqui tem?_

_Cheiro de madeira, ar extremamente gelado (Mas fresco!) e de chocolate quente!_

_Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei isso! Sou super criativa e doida por você!_

_Então, sabe a casinha no alto desse morrinho?_

_Ela é nossa._

_Ou melhor, sua._

_Você vivia dizendo sobre morar em lugares assim. Onde pudéssemos descansar e viver felizes..._

_Bom, espero que aceite o presente, querido!_

_E não se esqueça! Você não precisa mais daqueles meus objetos estranhos!_

_Pode empacotar tudo com as roupas e dar para os necessitados!_

_Ou dar para alguém que aceite aqueles trambolhos..._

_Te amo!_

_Ah, quase que eu esqueço!_

_Dá uma olhada embaixo das minhas caixas de som lá no quarto... Lá tem um envelope com as chaves da casa, o endereço e toda aquela papelada!_

_Nem vem, amor! Quase que eu caio dessa pedra por sua causa..._

_Acho que as vibrações do "presente" alcançam o passado, né?_

_Beijos!"._

Como a vida é engraçada, né? Eu estou aqui, sentado no meio de um lugar quase vazio, contando isso para você... Já faz dois anos e parece que tudo aconteceu hoje de tarde.

E aconteceu tanta coisa...

Bom, não quero estragar a surpresa, claro! Eu sou impulsivo, mas não exagere!

E nem venha com essa careta!

Ah, o Riven?

Ele continuou vidrado na televisão... Assistia tudo dando um sorriso ou outro, mas eu acho que ele estava segurando as lágrimas.

Deu _pause_ novamente no vídeo e foi procurar o tal envelope...

_- Tomara que a Musa não tenha perdido isso..._

E como era o esperado, o envelope estava devidamente escondido embaixo da caixa de som.

Riven voltou a assistir o vídeo segurando os tais papéis...

"_Bom, amor, essa é a última parte do vídeo, só para avisar._

_Antes de começar a chorar e se excluir do mundo, quero que saiba de uma coisa..._

_Riven, eu quero que saiba que eu não deixei de te amar em nenhum segundo da minha vida..._

_Eu te amo mais do que você pode pensar, imaginar, não importa..._

_E que a morte não foi o ponto final._

_Nem pro meu amor, muito menos para a sua vida!_

_E eu quero que continue!_

_Quero que faça tudo o que você não pôde fazer enquanto estava comigo!_

_Quero que você ouça aquelas músicas estranhas que você tanto ama no último volume!_

_Quero que você respire como se fosse o seu último dia, amor..._

_Porque foi isso que eu fiz enquanto estava do seu lado!_

_Por isso eu fiz esse vídeo._

_Minha morte te causou tantos problemas... E eu não desejava isso!_

_Riven, recupere-se!_

_Por mim, por favor..._

_Isso não é uma despedida, pois sempre estarei te olhando da onde eu estiver!_

_Me perdoe por não ter te contado que eu estava doente..._

_Mas esse é o seu novo começo..._

_Não tenha medo de se apaixonar novamente!_

_Só peço que volte a viver!_

_Porque eu não agüento mais imaginar que você está sofrendo por mim..._

_Eu não quero mais as suas lágrimas e os seus pesares._

_Eu só quero que você sorria!_

_Eu te amo pra sempre... Um beijo bem grande, se cuida ta?__"._

Riven saiu e disse que precisava fazer uma coisa sozinho. Eu deixei ele ir, mas fui seguindo e espionando ele, pelo caso de ele tentar se suicidar. Entrou de fininho no cemitério onde Musa estava enterrada. Foi andando sem pressa até chegar a uma lapide branca com o nome dela... Ele se ajoelhou ali em frente e tocou as letras grandes e desenhadas _"MUSA"_. Lágrimas voltaram a descer em rosto, mas ele enxugou-as rapidamente. Abaixou-se e sussurrou com a voz embargada:

_- Oi Musa... Sou eu... só queria te dizer... que agora sei perfeitamente, que não importa aonde você esteja, minha vida e meu amor vão continuar... Porque você estará sempre no meu coração e na minha mente, e eu estarei com você até o fim da minha vida... Musa, me perdoe por ser ciumento, egoísta e inconsequente... Me desculpe se te fiz sofrer, ou se em algum momento, não fui o melhor pra você... Eu queria ter demonstrado mais meu amor... Eu trocaria todos os próximos dias da minha vida, para ter mais um com você... Eu te amo tá? Vou sentir sua falta..._

.

.

.

.

O tempo passou... Ele voltou a respirar... Voltou a sorrir.

Só não se deixou esquecer dela de maneira alguma.

E ele jurou, em frente ao túmulo de Musa que seria feliz, feliz por eles dois...

E que faria o mundo inteiro feliz tanto quanto ela o fez...

A morte da Musa não foi um ponto final...

Nem pro Riven... Nem para as winx...

Nem pra ninguém.

Aquela foi só mais uma nova maneira de começar tudo de novo... Viver fazendo tudo valer a pena...

Realizando todos os sonhos dela... Sendo felizes como ela gostaria que fossem

E acho que deu certo!

**FIM**

* * *

E aí, ficou bom? Eu sei que ficou mega blaster grande (pelo menos pra mim u_u),

mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.

PEÇO MIL DESCULPAS POR MATAR A MUSA, mas precisava de um drama pra dar certo... Desculpa Musa, vc é uma super diva *-*

Se gostaram (ou não ;x) podem ir ali em baixo e deixar

um comentario? Por favor! vc não precisa ter conta no site nem nada, é só ir e escrever!

Isso nos motiva muito a continuar escrevendo sempre pra vcs *-*

Obrigada por lerem,

Beijos Mágicos ;*


End file.
